


Movies and Secrets

by Olliesos



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Trans Character, Trans Male Character, ftm!michael, malum, trans!michael
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-23
Updated: 2016-06-23
Packaged: 2018-07-16 19:02:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7280833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Olliesos/pseuds/Olliesos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>ftm trans!Michael decides to tell Calum before they go on tour</p>
            </blockquote>





	Movies and Secrets

He didn’t understand how years had passed, yet it was STILL hard to come out. He thought it would’ve been easier as the years went by, but he was wrong. 

He was fourteen when he found out he’s transgender. He had never felt like he belonged in the feminine body given to him at birth. After looking into it for ages on the internet Michael gave up the name Michelle for his current name and, in a spur of the moment decision, gave himself a shitty haircut and went up to his parents and said he would like to be called Michael from then on out. His parents surprised him by supporting him through everything, getting him binders, boxers, anything he needed, including an appointment to get the haircut he wanted. He avoided sleepovers in case his friends were to find out, but now his band was going on tour, and as excited as he was, he was worried. 

He hadn’t had any surgery yet, so he had to hide it, which would be hard to do. He thought he could tell Calum to ask for help hiding, but he was terrified as to how Calum would react. He’d been pacing the floor of his best friends bathroom for nearly thirty minutes, considering what he should do. He really wanted to tell him, he didn’t want Calum to find out a different way and be upset. But he also didn’t want to tell him now and him get upset. He sighed and reached for the door handle at the same time there was a knock on the door.

“Michael? Are you alright in there?” Calum called through the door. Michael backed away from the door, shocked.

“Y-yeah.” He stuttered, his voice getting higher with nerves.

“You don’t really sound ok…”

“I uh…”

“Are you hurt?”

“No, it’s, uh, nothing…” Michael opened the door to be face-to-face with Calum, who looked worried.

“Ok then, well I picked out some movies we could watch. And I’ve got popcorn.” Calum smiled at his best friend, hoping to relieve any tension.

“Well what are we waiting for?” Michael smiled back and pushed his way past Calum to run downstairs to the living room, Calum following.

“Here’s the movies I picked, choose which one to watch first and I’ll make the popcorn.” Calum walked to the kitchen. Michael stared at the movies, focused more on whether or not he should tell Calum his secret. It wasn’t until he came into the room holding a bowl of popcorn that Michael picked up a random movie showing he had picked it.

“Lilo and Stitch.” Michael read the title.

“I didn’t expect you to choose that one.” Calum took the movie and put it into the DVD player then sat next to the nervous boy.

“Well don’t assume.” Michael stuck his tongue out and leaned back on the couch.

The movie started and while Calum was intently watching, Michael couldn’t be bothered. He was lost in thought over what to do. He didn’t want to lose his best friend.

“Michael, dude are you ok?” Michael snapped out of his trance and looked over at the confused boy. “You look really pale, are you sick?”

“No, I-I’m fine…” He looked at the credits on the tv then back to his friend.

“Are you sure? You’ve been acting weird today.” 

“I um, I’ve just been thinking.” He looked down at his hands while the other stared at him.

“About what?”

“Well, um, you see, um, I u-”

“Come on, mate, you can trust me.” Michael looked up at Calum and decided he had to tell him.

“I- I’m trans.” He looked back down at his hands. There was silence. A lot of silence. Michael’s eyes started to water.

“So, you want to be a girl?” Calum finally broke the silence.

“No! I mean I was born a girl.” He started playing with his fingers.

“Really? I would’ve never known!” Calum punched his friends shoulder. Michael looked up at him in bewilderment.

“Y-you’re not disgusted, or mad?” Calum went from smiling to confused.

“No, why would I be? You’re still the same Michael. Nothing has changed.” Michael smiled and hugged Calum who returned the gesture.

“You’re the best.” Michael let go of the other.

“I know. Now, what movie do you want to watch?” Both boys leaned toward the movie pile, intending on enjoy the rest of the night.


End file.
